Digital Getdown
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: **For Edgeismyhero1217** When one bored superstar remembers what day it is, he logs online to see the girl who makes him happy, in more ways than one. He wants to go Cyber. Edge/OC


_*_*A/N: YES I'VE DONE IT AGAIN!!!  
This one ONCE AGAIN is for Edgeismyhero1217_

_We were messaging each other and we were speaking of who reeked of awesomeness  
and POOF and VOILA! a new oneshot just for her_

_I've been on my *NSYNC fix for the past few days._

_I have 2 more *NSYNC songs I have oneshot ideas to  
and hopefully they will be done like... soon_

_but until then enjoy this lovely piece of work in which I dedicate to Edgeismyhero1217 and i hope she enjoys this  
because Heaven knows I enjoyed the one shot (possible two shot) she made for me.  
this is my gift for her, for the gift she made for me (Shattered Glass) for the gift I made her (No Strings Attached)_

_It's just a whole bunch of gift giving these days lol *_*_

* * *

"**Digital Getdown" Edge/Alyssa(OC)**

'_Baby baby we can do all that we want  
We're gettin nasty nasty, we're getting freaky deaky  
Baby baby we can do more than just talk  
Cause I can hear ya hear ya, and I can see ya see ya'_

Flipping through channels weren't the best thing for an injured man. The remote can become the enemy, public television and infomercials can become official spawns of satan himself. The grunts of disappointment and obvious aggravation echoed in his room of his home.

It had been no more than three weeks ago that he hurt himself in a match against Jeff Hardy. He landed the wrong way and tore his Achilles Tendon. Everyone in the world and WWE Universe knew that an injury like that is career threatening, but he was determined to not stay in bed, cursing the television.

Damn it, he reeked of awesomeness. Damn it he was one half of one of the greatest tag teams of all time, winning the tag team title with his friend Jason Reso, who was known as the current ECW Champion Christian. Damn it he just won the Unified Tag Team Titles. Damn it he was the ultimate opportunist. Damn it he was a rockstar and he was a force to be reckoned with. Damn it he was the Rated R Superstar, Edge.

Unfortunately while he stayed at home healing, he was simply Adam Copeland.

"Re-run...infomercial...cheap porn...cheesy reality show..."Adam said to himself, restlessly clicking the channel scan button on the remote. Sighing, he looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Fuck, what day is it?" Adam asked himself while reaching for his Blackberry Storm. Today was Wednesday, and he knew the perfect source of entertainment. Besides, he's the one that should have remembered that every Wednesday night, was the night he could see her.

'_Every time I'm sittin home alone girl  
I can't wait to get you on the phone girl  
So pick it up babe  
I can see everything you do'_

Sliding his bandaged foot along his carpeted floor, he sat down at the desk in his room where he had everything that he considered his pride and joy. Surrounded by his own merchandise, like DVD's, replica titles he held and prototypes of designs for his merchandise to be worn, he sighed.

He opened up his laptop and sighed at the plain black desktop background. Clicking onto the messenger application of choice, he tapped his long fingers against the wood of his desk. Adam was definitely growing impatient, waiting for the messenger to load. This was his chance at the best kind of entertainment, talking to the only girl in the cyber world who understood him and his...needs, Alyssa.

As the application loaded, he quickly typed in his username and password. Anticipation took over him and rapidly as he started to make his leg shake. Signing on, he went right to the group he sorted her under 'Pure Entertainment'. His eyes widened as he scanned her name, Simply_Stunning. Smiling widely, Adam read her online status which read 'Waiting to the Rated R one. Oh where could he be?' Chuckling to himself, Adam clicked her name and began the conversation.

**RatedRSuperstar:** _Aww waiting for me?  
_**Simply_Stunning:** _It is our day of the week isn't it?_  
**RatedRSuperstar:** _Yes it is. And I think the injured one here is in need of some sort of entertainment._  
**Simply_Stunning:** _Funny thing... I was thinking the same thing Adam.  
_**RatedRSuperstar:** _Oh how you know me so damn well Alyssa._  
**Simply_Stunning**_**:**__ I take pride in that.  
_**RatedRSuperstar:** _So_ _what exactly did you have in mind to entertain me?_  
**Simply_Stunning:** _Nothing  
_  
Adam's mouth dropped in pure amazement. "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself as he read the words over again. Purely this was a ruse, a joke you may say. She was jerking his chain, when she should jerk something else of his in his own opinion.

_  
'Bouncin me from satellite to satellite  
I love the things you do for me so late at night  
So turn me on yeah  
It's like I'm right there next to you yeah'_

**RatedRSuperstar:** What _do you mean you have nothing planned to entertain me?_  
**Simply_Stunning: **_Ha ha, relax Adam. Jesus don't bust a nut yet.  
_**RatedRSuperstar:** _Oh how those words sound so good._  
**Simply_Stunning:** _I like the way you think Adam, but I don't have anything planned to entertain you because of your injury._  
**RatedRSuperstar:** _I'm confused.  
_**Simply_Stunning:** Stop _thinking with the wrong head, and turn on your webcam Adam..._

Adam enjoyed the way this sounded and clicked to start a video chat. It was like every Wednesday that had passed since he entered a random chat room and met her. Alyssa didn't believe he was really the Rated R Superstar, and he didn't believe that she was anything like she said in her username profile. It was one night and a webcam that proved it all. Alyssa saw that Adam was indeed the Rated R Superstar, Edge, and he got to see that she was exactly the kind of girl she said she was in her profile. That night she made sure she knew how Rated R that superstar could get.

It was like Alyssa was made from the computer Gods. She was the perfect mix of sexy and sassy according to Adam. The way her lips would curve when she said his name and the way her body looked on screen always turned him on. It also could have been the way she made him feel at night when they were online. Alyssa was the perfect seductress and Adam, well he was the lucky guy on the other end of the computer screen.

Suddenly her image appeared on his screen.

'_I lose my mind just when you're speaking  
I see you on the screen, I get to freaking  
So get down babe  
And I'll get down for you'_

Adam chuckled and smiled as soon as Alyssa's face appeared on the screen. Her hazel eyes and brown hair always made Adam want her, but today was different, because she was every man's fantasy and only there to help Adam.

"A nurse outfit?" Adam asked leaning closer to his screen. The dip of her uniform showed the cleavage of her breast. The small hat on her head sat and matched perfectly with her outfit. Adam chuckled along with Alyssa, who bit her lip at the sight and sound of Adam. "Well this is something unexpected"

"I'd thought you'd like it" Alyssa replied. "Especially the colors of the outfit. I got it custom made for you, I just didn't expect for you to get hurt Adam.." Alyssa stated. Adam scanned the outfit and saw it was custom made to match his merchandise colors. On the top of the right breast, was his logo which made him smile.

"Shit happens in my line of work" Adam responded. "But I'm hoping that the nurse can actually make me feel better and forget the mind blowing pain I'm in" he stated seductively, making Alyssa giggle and groan.

"Well my name is Nurse Alyssa" Alyssa said in a whisper that only they could hear and the microphone would pick up. Adam bit his lip and groaned, making Alyssa chuckle. "Tell me where it hurts..."

_  
'I get so excited when I'm watching girl  
I can't wait to see you touch your body girl  
It's just me and you  
So we can do what we gotta do'_

"Hmm... well it hurts all over Nurse..." Adam replied seductively. "I mean the pain just shoots all over my body. Quite frankly Nurse, you're so far away, how are you going to know exactly where it hurts?" he asked in a sexy tone while raising one eyebrow.

Alyssa smirked and ran her index finger across her left breast. Adam's eyes followed her finger and Alyssa exhaled sharply, as if she were being pleasured watching Adam follow her hand so precisely. "Well how about I stand and you tell me where it hurts. I'll touch myself and you tell me if that's the area..."

"I think I can like that idea Nurse" Adam chuckled while leaning back in his chair near the desk. Alyssa slowly stood and Adam took in the view. The nurse outfit hugged her body, accenting every curve of her body and driving Adam to a point when he no longer had control of his own personal Rated R Superstar body part.

'_Digital digital get down just you and me  
(You may be) Twenty thousand miles away but I can see ya  
And baby baby you can see me  
Digital digital get down just what we need  
We can get together naturally  
(We can) We can get together on the digital screen'_

Slowly her hands touched over her breast and she smiled watching Adam bite his bottom lip. "Does it hurt here?" Alyssa asked in a tone that was a tantalizing mix of innocent and sexy. Adam leaned closer to his computer screen and began to speak.

"I can't really see well, do you think you can remove the top of your outfit so I know what exactly you're touching?" Adam asked. Alyssa giggled and complied, revealing her gold trimmed gray and black bra. "I see an occurring theme with these colors here. I see some Rated R Superstar colors along with gold"

"You are a champion… amongst other things" Alyssa giggled. Adam sat up and smiled, leaning close to the screen. Alyssa's hand roamed over her stomach, playing with the small jewel on her belly ring. Adam bit his lip as her hand inched lower and lower down the small yet tight skirt on her body. Grazing her hand along her waist, she moaned "Does it hurt here?"

"Once again Nurse, I can't see. How about we remove the skirt and I'll know for sure if it hurts there or not…" Adam replied, matching suit with Alyssa and grazing his hand against his growing… well superstar. The sensation of his hand touching himself and the sight of her removing the small skirt turned him on harder. Her curves and taunt ass made his mouth water. The tight boy short underwear Alyssa wore was enough for Adam to reach for the zipper on his pants.

Alyssa's hands started to creep down her underwear and Adam anticipated this moment. What guy wouldn't? It was the best part about his Wednesdays while talking and seeing Alyssa. As his hand gripped onto his personal Rated R Superstar, making the throbbing intensify and Alyssa's hand slipped inside, the screen went black.

'_[Alert:] Your satellite feed has been interupted...'_

"What?! What the fuck happened?" Adam yelled while pressing buttons on his computer, trying to get the images back on the screen. Something told him to pay attention to the little icons at the bottom of the toolbar and he saw what further pissed him off for the night.

He got kicked off the internet.

"Fuck! Stupid internet…" Adam mumbled, holding his private area. He slowly dragged his bandaged foot, damaged ego and sore member into bed and groaned. "Fuck Wednesdays…" Adam mumbled before grabbing the remote once again.

'_Digital digital get down (get down)  
Just what we need...'_


End file.
